NeoShendu
by The Elemental Dragon Emperor
Summary: Everyone thought Naruto was weak but with the help from the beautiful Kyuubi, his powerful ancestor and his new army of darkness he will bring back the power of SHENDU!


EDE: Sup everybody here a new story I found in my junk yard (in my head) the very first Jackie Chan Adventures/Naruto crossover

EDE: Here to help me is (Minion come over and whispers into ear) what do you mean they're still fighting.

(Minion shrugs his shoulders)

EDE: Well Kick one we don't need back into the Void and then we can get back to work.

Minion: Which one.

(EDE looks at Minion then throws him out of the room)

EDE: The one that looks like a bunch of different animals put together and that is the one you send back you idiot.

EDE: Sorry about that folks it took us a while to open a portal to the Void so here to help me is the former ruler of China...**HEY!**...and Demon Sorcerer of Fire SHENDU!

(Shendu walks into room after stepping on the Minion that EDE threw out)

EDE: You do know I have to pay for his medical bills right?

(Shendu just shrugs) **Not my problem**.

EDE: Right anyways how does it feel to be out of the Void?

Shendu:** It feels great to be out now get on with the story so I can destroy Jackie Ch…..**

EDE: You do now if you finish that sentence I'll get Uncle and have him send you back into the Void.

Shendu: **I'll be good**.

EDE: Good now do the Disclaimer before the Lawyers get here.

Shendu: **Gladly EDE does not own me or the names, characters, Chi spells or any other thing from Naruto or Jackie Chan Adventures.**

EDE: Also this takes place after the second part of the Chunin Exams so let's get it on.

Talking/_Thinking_

**Demon/Inner Sakura Talking-**_**Demon Thinking**_

_(T.E.D.E Jukebox Records)-for Scores I have and other Music_

Naruto was walking down a path in the village in the pouring rain. He just won the second part of the Chunin Exams. He went to go find his sensei Kakashi. But when he got to the hospital he heard that he was with the other Sensei's, but when he got to the room he was in he heard something that shattered his heart.

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto walked to the room where the sensei's and stop at the door while they were talking."What do you think Kakashi, do you think Naruto have what it take to be a Chunin" ask Asuma. When he was going to answer he was interrupted, "Don't even ask that question Asuma you know without a doubt that he has no skills what so ever to be Chunin, hell I don't know if it was luck or stupidity that he won his match with Kiba" said Kurenai firmly. _

_Asuma sighed, He thought he had a chance and when Naruto became a Genin he wanted him on his squad but Kakashi made up a story saying that he can make them the best team the Leaf village ever had. But he knew he wanted him just to have a stepping stone for Sasuke also he found out that he was training him secretly._

"_Your right Kurenai" said Kakashi, Asuma went wide eyed, __"what" __He thought. "Naruto has no skill what so ever I don't think he would not win against Neji" said Kakashi. When Asuma was going to tell them off He heard another voice, "You guys are right there no way the brat going to beat the Hyuga that why I made a betting poll and guess what no one betting on him but against him" laugh Anko in the corner of the room._

_But then the felt a KI (Killer Intent) that filled the room that they thought it was the Fox._

"_This Intent is stronger than the Fox" __Thought the Jonin_

_They look at the door and what they saw shock them, at the door was a piss of and hurt Naruto. "I heard everything you all said about me" said a teary eyed Naruto._

"_I was going to ask you Sensei to train me for my fight now I now know that you all see me as the fox and a failer" He said as his eyes started to glow red._

_Then he yelled at the top of his lungs "FINE THEN, THEN I WILL BEAT NEJI, SASUKE, AND GAARATO THE GROUND SO BAD THEN THEY WILL BE IN THE HOSPITAL FOR MONTH" Yelled Naruto._

"_AND I WANT YOU ALL TO STAY WAY FROM ME FROM NOW ON AND IF I DON'T BECOME CHUNIN I'LL ASK THE OLD MAN TO TRANSFER TO ANOTHER TEAM AHHHHH__**HHHHHHHHHH**__!"Yelled out Naruto._

_Then everybody heard a faint noise coming from Naruto body then FWOOOOOOSH he took off like a bullet out of the hospital. (A/N if you do not know what power that was then I'll hit you with a Rubber Hammer) _

_(End Flashback)_

"_Why?"_ thought Naruto sadly as he walked on that he walked right into the Forest of Death. He stops and looks around and sighed as he jump to the highest branch in the forest and sat down and then his mask breaks and he starts crying.

"W-w-why do they have to be so cruel to me I-I-I bet they wouldn't even care if I died" cried Naruto. **"That is where you are wrong Naruto-Kun"** said a deep voice. "Who said that" said a panicking Naruto thinking that someone saw him crying and will go tell everyone then they would call him names.

"**Clam down Naruto-Kun I think that you and I should meet"** said the voice, when Naruto heard that his eyes slow started to close the he fell asleep on the large tree branch.

_Mindscape_

_Drip…_

_Drip… _

_Drip…_

Naruto slowly open his eyes to see a sewer, "Ew, my mind is a sewer" said Naruto, then a deep voice called out to him.

"**This way Naruto-kun"** said the voice, Naruto just followed the voice a couple of minutes then came up to a large gate with a piece of paper with the kanji of "Seal" on it.

Then he saw a figure walk toward him and he saw something that blew his mind away. Out from the shadows walk out a beautiful woman he ever saw. She look to be around 18 or 20 years old. She had blood red hair that goes up to her back, her skin was a light tan and she has a red kimono that have a slit that show her long a sexy legs and on the kimono had a fox on the back and the tail goes around the one of her long sleeves and her bountiful breast are almost as big as Tsunade but not too big and her eyes were a red as Kurenai but they were silted and her face was so perfect that there were no flaws what so ever.

"Beautiful" whispered Naruto, the woman heard what he said and blush then she looked down in sadness.

"What wrong" said Naruto in worry, she look away and Naruto gasped as he saw 9 tails and fox ears on top of her head.

"You're the Fox" ask Naruto in shock. She nodded. **"I am and I'm-m-m SO SORRY"** Cried Kyuubi as she cried into her hands.

Naruto watch her cry then sighed, Kyuubi still sobbed into her hands that she never heard that Naruto walk into the cage and up to her.

Then she gasps as Naruto hug her from behind. She starts to cry again then turns around and cries into his chest,

"**W-w-why don't you hate me"** she cried. Naruto look down at her tear filled eyes and said "I hate when beautiful women cry no matter what they did to me" said Naruto with a smile.

She blush a bright red then she looked down, **"I guess you want an explanation why I attack huh"** Said Kyuubi, Naruto nodded then she begin her little tale.

_Ten minutes later_

Naruto blinked as Kyuubi held her face into her hands. "So you attack because someone stole your favorite Plush Fox?" ask Naruto, Kyuubi nodded in her hands think she would be yelled at. Then she heard something that shock her, she took the face way from her hands and look at Naruto who was on the wet floor laughing holding his sides. "Your f-f-favorite plush fox HAHAHAHAHA" Laugh Naruto.

Her Blush increased a hundred fold then she held her hands up to her neck and her fists up to her neck and cried out **"It's not funny you Baka"** as she started to hit him lightly on the head with all her tails and he continue laughing. After that she started laughing with him, after a while they stop laughter became only giggles and chuckling.

"I forgive you" said Naruto, Her eyes widened in shock. **"Really"** she ask, he nodded but he held up on finger, "But on one condition" said Naruto, her eyes open in shock, **"Anything"** she said, "Change you're your voice it's freaking me out" smiled Naruto.

Kyuubi blush and nodded and glomp him while saying "Thank you" over and over again. While she hug him he had to ask, "Hey Kyuubi" said Naruto, "Yes Naruto-kun" said Kyuubi, "I have two questions, one do you have another name and two how come you call me Naruto-kun" said Naruto as he blushed when she called him Naruto-kun.

Kyuubi blushed deeply, "My really name is Benihime and why I call you Naruto-kun is because you are strong in heart even when the villagers beat you and even those stupid teachers of yours said that you will fail I know you will beat them all, that is why I love you" said Benihime as she look down.

Naruto was in shock, a powerful being loves him, "You love me" ask Naruto as Benihime nodded as she looks down still.

"I know we can never be together but I just need to get that of my che…" said Benihime but was interrupted by Naruto kissing her. Her eyes widened in shock then slowly close as she return the kiss.

They pull away from each other and look at each other while Benihime had a glaze over eyes. After awhile she came back from her cloud and blushed deeply while Naruto chuckled.

Then he remembered what happened back at the hospital. "Oh I forgot to thank you for that burst of speed to get out of the hospital" said Naruto with a smile.

Benihime blinked, "But Naruto-kun I didn't do that" said Benihime, Naruto just frowned. "But if you didn't do it what did then?" ask Naruto

"**That would be me child"** Said a demonic voice coming from the way Naruto came from. Naruto put himself in front of Benihime who was on her knees at the time.

"Who there, show yourself" demanded Naruto, Benihime watch in shock that Naruto is protecting her like any Mate should.

"**Very well then"** said the voice. Then the room started to shake as the water around them started to ripple.

Naruto stood firm in front of Benihime as she was ready to go into fox mode to protect her future Mate.

Then into the room came a massive creature, It stood about 30 feet tall and it was wearing a light purple with light red lining tunic but had no shirt that showed its yellow underbelly that goes from it waist to it chin also it was very bulky with large arms with four fingers with razor sharp claws at the end, and it stood on two large but thin (not to thin) legs with four sharp talons.

Its neck is like a hunchback goes up then slightly goes down and its tail was long and had small fragments of scales on it, what it face look like scared both of them. It was a draconic face with eight horns on its head with each side had four which are on each side of its head and with the while the forth horns point back further then the last three. It had three small spikes come out of it chin, it also had these strange fin like appendages come from each side of its snout it had strange marking on it head and also it's had sharp and deadly teeth.

It looks like a Green, humanoid mix of a Chinese and European dragon without wings.

But the eye is what got them the most of all. It was just red ,no pupil, no iris just pure red eyes.(A/N ok if no one know who this is I am going to be mad)

"W-w-who are y-y-you" stutters Naruto, the dragon look at him and chuckles,** "Your friend looks like she knows me"** in a voice that sounded male. Naruto looks at Benihime as she looks at the dragon in fear and awe. "It can't be, you can't be real you're just a legend" said Benihime. Naruto look at her as she started to shake. "Hime-chan what wrong who or what is he?" ask Naruto, before she can answer the dragon spoke again.

"**I believe I can say my own name child, I'm am know thought out the world of the past as the former ruler of China, I'm also know as a demon sorcerer of fire, I AM SHENDU"** said the now named Shendu

EDE: And break, sweet the very first Jackie Chan Adventures/Naruto crossover is complete.

Shendu:** Let just hope the readers like this if not I'll just eat you.**

EDE: Ok please review so he won't eat me and I will have a new poll up later to see if I skip to the finals or just show him training so see ya later

Shendu: **Farewell mortals **


End file.
